


A Dog in the Rain

by immvrtal



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Smut, Violetshipping, he's also a lil out of character, jounouchi is a horny shit, kaiba's gonna fuck a dog, little drug dealing too, puppyshipping - Freeform, there's some gang violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immvrtal/pseuds/immvrtal
Summary: When rain falls onto Domino City it leaves a wandering stray at the mercy of a cold-blooded God.





	1. When It Rains, It Pours

**Author's Note:**

> idk man, i wanted to write some violet/puppyshipping & thus this terrible idea was born. enjoy !!

Raindrops split, sliding down the tinted glass windows, the wind spreading them across the thick surface. The radio playing its soft tunes, canceled out by the falling rain on the top of the moving vehicle, in the backseat blue profound eyes became lost in the making of a small ocean outside. It didn't seem as if it would end anytime soon, the dark clouds had swallowed the deep colored sapphire sky in the early afternoon and that's when the roaring storm came pouring down.

"Master Kaiba, I'm sorry to disturb you, but we're going to have to take a detour or else we’ll be stuck in this traffic for quite a while.” 

Blue eyes broke free of the previous trance they had been engaged in before, Seto Kaiba’s cold deadly stare fixated on the back of the male sitting in the driver’s seat. All that left his pale cherry lips was a quiet sound of approval, he hated small inconveniences, he dreaded this weather set out in front of him. Even more so, Kaiba hated the current route that had been taken, the busy downtown area was an empty battleground of ghosts from previous events and they all circled the brunette’s mind.

His hand clenched tightly, firm jaw tightening as he thought back to the haunting memories of Battle City, his defeat against a great rival, but the most blood boiling memory was of him. Who could’ve guessed that the infamous Seto Kaiba had a soft spot for a mutt with a dirty mouth that spewed words of venom at him every chance he got. The third-rate duelist with a fourth-rate deck, in other’s perspective, better know as Katsuya Jounouchi. All that Kaiba could think of was the unexpected moment on the blimp, how far he wandered into the unsafe enemy territory, the way the blonde gripped his wrist when their lips brushed so softly against one another.

If anything Kaiba should’ve kept that from happening, scowled at Jounouchi maybe even attempt to take a good hit at him or two -- but he didn’t, instead, he found himself standing there like a fool. Acting as if he were on something he wasn’t supposed to be on, and Jounouchi for the first time saw some kind of human emotion on the rich boy’s face that gave him hope that all he displayed was just an act.

All that still lingers since that day is the feel of his lips, thinking back to it the rich boy realizes that maybe he could learn to hate Jounouchi a little less. Though that doesn’t happen, instead he feels something else, a mixture of anger and loneliness, the hatred grows because now he knows something that was once dormant has been awakened.

“Damn you, Katsuya Jounouchi, what the hell have you done to me?” Kaiba mentally curses at the mutt, he wonders where he could be now, what kind of stupid trouble has he gotten himself into now. And just then, another feeling swells in the pit of his stomach when thinking of harm being caused to the blonde, the thought of not being able to see his idiotic smile or overly confident smirk when he overcomes a small obstacle.

Vzzzrt… Vzzzrt.... Vzzrt.

The quiet phone vibration dragged him out of his trance, almost startling him, his hand hesitated upon picking up the device now shaking in his palm. The word UNKNOWN stayed put on the bright screen, he frowned at the display, sliding his finger over the answer key he brought the phone up to his ear. A chill crawled across his skin, something wasn’t right.

“Who is this?” Kaiba barked, his voice holding back the shaky tone of uneasiness. 

“We’ve… your mutt... He’ll be d- We’re watching you..” Static cut through the groggy voice on the other side before the call went out. Who’s idea of a sick joke was this, the Seto Kaiba didn’t have time for this, besides who gave them his number. All calls trying to reach him should’ve been directed to Kaiba Corp unless given access to his own personal phone, he glanced out the window hoping to spot someone or something.

“Slow the car down.” 

The driver did as told, Kaiba rolled the window down letting in the cold rain, his vision straining through the mess of water, not much could be seen. What was he doing, someone was messing with him and he quite frankly didn’t like their idea of a game nor was he in the joyous mood to be playing along with them. 

“How am I supposed to know what to look for, this is stupid. Mokuba knows better than to pull something like this. And Pegasus wouldn’t dare, even if he is a sick bastard. It’s Jounouchi, only he would do something stupid like this to mess with me.” 

The brunette felt his temperature rising at the thought of him doing something like this even after being aware that something had changed because he saw it too. Maybe even brought it up once when Kaiba felt the need to hand him his phone number, how awkward that exchange between the two went, if possible he would have dodged all questions, but he couldn’t. At least not when he found himself being at the mercy of those rich chocolate eyes, that dumbfounded look that reminded him of an actual lost stray, one that had been kicked and beaten to the pulp. When thinking back to it, the way he saw Jounouchi wasn’t really any different than how his actual life appeared to be. 

Kaiba was aware of the abuse that the blonde had to withstand from his father, though both of their situations weren’t completely different it was the outcome that set them apart. The brunette had overcome the challenge and was gifted a better life, but Jounouchi was dealt a bad hand of cards altogether, things didn’t get better for him. Though that didn’t seem to stop him, and even if at first Kaiba found that trait to be annoying and was sure that’d be his demise, he later learned that it was something he actually admired Jounouchi for.

In the midst of getting caught up in his thoughts, Kaiba stopped when seeing a figure in the bearing rain.

Suddenly the air is thin, the supply is limited. The water hits like frozen ice pelts, the hurling wind pushes back with the force of a hurricane. And it’s like a red sea in the alleyway, the puddle of water turning crimson. 

There, drowning in its own blood, was the stray dog. Badly wounded, maybe kicked and abused by its owner, he swallowed his pride, reaching out with a weak movement.

Kaiba watched, his stomach dropped, his pulse slowed down. The brunette kneels down, scooping the fragile and injured body in his arms, the blonde hair sticking to his bloody and bruised face.

He knows he shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t be taking in a stray dog from the street, they’re dangerous, untamed, and wild. Right now he feels like a little kid sneaking in the neighborhood’s stray dog that killed his neighbor’s cat. It’s unsafe, but he has to because no one else will.

There are two things Kaiba hates the most, the rain and inconveniences.

 

But Katsuya Jounouchi is not one of those inconveniences.


	2. King With No Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A king's told he doesn't belong on his knees, but a dog at the side of his master's throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, enjoooyyy  
> (p.s jounouchi is a moody shit)

It was warm at first, it spread around the surrounding atmosphere until it covered every inch of the blonde’s skin, the softest of white silk being wrapped around his head and arms. Why yes, the softest silk for the King’s promised one, a mere street dog swept from the gutters all because their King had fallen in love with a peasant. What was one to do? Nothing, for if to defy the King himself, it would be as if defying a God. 

And if there is one thing to fear, it’s not God, but Seto Kaiba himself.

The distant tawny colored eyes slowly fluttered open, bright immense lightning blinding his vision, he squinted and closed them again. Numb fingers reached up to touch the blonde locks of hair, there was pain, a sharp sting; there was also bandaging covering his head, tightly wrapped around his forehead to stay in place. Jounouchi glanced down at his hands, bruised and in the process of healing, he tried to remember everything that happened.

There was rain, an alleyway, someone was waiting at the end of the alleyway, why did he go again? Right, because Kaiba asked him to, but it wasn’t him - He wasn’t like that anymore, every other accusation that he had ever made of the rich boy was dismembered after… 

The thought remained incomplete as Jounouchi looked up when hearing a doorknob turning, that moment then realizing he wasn’t anywhere he recognized, where the hell did he end up? A man holding a clipboard walked in, looking through the typed out papers only in his view, the blonde stayed quiet and focused, only having a reaction when his name was said.

“From what I’m reading here you were placed in the hospital under urgent care, you had a terrible concussion, whatever happened to you, you sure did take a beating. Be grateful you were found when you were-”

“I am,” Jounouchi quietly interrupted, “where’s Kaiba, I know he was da one that brought me here.”

The male flipped through more papers, his lips pursed as his eyes scanned through the sheets, a frown falling upon his face, “I’m sorry, but no one named Kaiba was responsible for bringing you into the hospital.” 

Of course, what made Jounouchi think that the bastard would take pride in saving him if anything he would try to erase any trace that he was responsible for doing so. Maybe he was just putting too much faith into thinking that, somehow, Kaiba had changed, they say it doesn’t hurt to imagine, but they’re wrong. By now the blonde should’ve been used to it, getting let down everytime he built himself up to think something good would happen, but this… it tore down his soul, shredding him to feel numb in his own skin.

What a stupid mutt.

“However, we were told to inform your immediate family that you had been in the hospital, now that you’re awake it would be a good idea to let them in.” 

Jounouchi felt a heavy weight drop on his shoulders, would Kaiba really have told the hospital to contact his mother, he knew she would blow up in his face with countless questions of what happened followed by scowling about how irresponsible he's come to be. Then there was his father, that good for nothing asshole, he was better off taking another beating from those guys rather than going home with him. Leaving with his mother wasn’t an option, he knew that she would consider him a bad influence on Shizuka from his previous behavior, that and their closeness grew faint after their parents split.

Now all that remained was to see who would walk through that door, all that the blonde could do was lay back in bed again, staring at the ceiling and light that he woke up to a few minutes ago. There was no explanation that could save him from either parent, he hoped that Shizuka hadn’t been brought along to see him in the worst of his times.

Jounouchi felt his breath hitch as he heard the door open, slowly he sat up again, elbows digging into the hospital’s bed sheets, his eyes widen at the sight; fully blown chestnut pupils, a smile formed on his features. 

“Yuugi!” The blonde moved to sit up straight, regretting the action immediately as he felt the wind being knocked out of him for a brief moment, Yuugi approached the side of his bed, the door remained open as Honda and Anzu followed behind. To his surprise that was all that entered the room, and for some reason part of him felt disappointment again, there wasn’t anyone else to expect.

Honda watched intently as Jou’s expression dropped, everyone else must have noticed it, but they wouldn’t ask at least not yet. The three gathered around the hospital bed, Anzu looking anxious as if biting back the question of what happened to him, that was the popular subject of today, but he didn’t mind. He’d try to explain as much as he could possibly remember.

“I know’re dyin’ to know what happen, but I gotta tell ya it happened too quick, I don’t remember much. Yeah, it was rainin’ and I was stupid enough to go out, all for one person. Shoulda stayed put at home, once I get there, they ain’t even there and next thing I know I’m on da floor and seeing red,” Jounouchi pauses, pointing to the obvious wound right above his eyebrow that’s now been covered up, “I try fightin’ back, but I shoulda just covered my head and curled up, it didn’t do anything besides give em bastards an easier way to kick me around. After that, I don’t remember anythin’ just woke up here.”

They’re not oblivious to it, not Yuugi, Honda or Anzu. The three have heard enough tales from the blonde to know when he’s hiding something, leaving a detail or two out, but they won’t pry. 

“You didn’t have to know who any of the guys were, did you?” Yuugi asked, concern written all over his face as he looked at the state his best friend had been left in. Jou shook his head, even if he had known any of them it wouldn’t have done much good for him, it would mean his past has come back to haunt him with unfinished business.

“Then I guess there’s not much we can do, we just have to hope you don’t ever have a run in with them again. I’m glad you’re okay, Jounouchi-kun.” Anzu smiled, her gaze kept down as she looked at her hands. Even with their constant bickering they still were friends, every journey the gang took together only brought them closer, it was times like this that he appreciated the comfort and safety he found within all of them. The fading smile appeared back on Jounouchi’s lips, he felt his world at peace for the time being.

-

The afternoon seemed to drag by with the gang reunited, for that Jounouchi was thankful it would mean less time for him to get too caught up in his own thoughts that sent his heart on a wild chase. It was the golden hour, the rays of sunlight spreading through the window blinds and casting shadows to stretch across the white reflective tiles of the hospital floor. The group had been informed that Jounouchi would be kept in the hospital for a few more days, it was a precaution for his own health, his assigned doctor wanted to ensure that no trauma was caused to the brain from the heavy blows he received.

“It’s getting late, ya guys should get goin’ before they kick ya out, plus I’d like time alone with one of my nurses,” Jounouchi grinned, his playful behavior returning to him. Honda rolled his eyes and gently slapped the blonde on the back, but on gentle enough as Jou cringed in pain.

“He’s right we should get going, but we’ll be back to see you tomorrow as soon as visiting hours allow us to,” Yuugi rose from the seat he had taken beside the hospital bed, “Bye, Jounouchi-kun don’t hesitate to call if you need anything.”

Both Anzu and Yuugi started for the door, they looked back at Honda and waited for him, “You guys go on ahead, I’ll meet you out at the front.” The blonde gave him a confused look as the other two walked out of the room; something like this would only happen when they needed to have a serious discussion. Jounouchi could feel himself growing nervous by the second, his face turning pale and cheeks filling with the pink color.

“So, is this nurse of yours named Kaiba by any chance?” Honda smirked, crossing his arms as the brown-eyed boy nearly choked at the words just spoken, “I mean not that it’s any of my business of course, but I totally overheard the nurses talking about him being here earlier today. You know, I thought maybe it was just pure coincidence for all I knew he could’ve had a sick person he cared about in the hospital. Though I realized that there’s only one person he cares about, that being Mokuba, he wouldn’t bring him to a place like this,”

Jou sat at the edge of the bed as he listened to the brunette rambling on, “So I thought to myself, they could’ve gotten the wrong person mistaken as the Seto Kaiba, but isn’t it funny two people we know were in the hospital. Kaiba and Jounouchi, I wanted to believe that it was just mere coincidence, but I knew it wasn’t. I guess the rich boy isn’t so heartless after all.”

“What point are ya tryin’ make here? I know Kaiba saved me, I saw him… I was barely conscious, but I’d know that rich boy’s face anywhere.” His eyes soften, voice calm and quiet when thinking back to it, even if it seemed like death awaited him down the road, he didn’t fear it. At the time all that Jounouchi could focus on was Kaiba’s fragile grip on his body, the strong musky fragrance of his cologne, it kept part of him awake through the car ride. Despite the blurry, red and almost blacked out vision he could still look up and get lost in that night sky, the one that was called Kaiba’s deep blue eyes.

“At least you know, but I overheard that he was coming back when visiting hours were over, I don’t think he expected you to wake up so early from the condition he brought you in before,” Honda smirked as he walked across the room to the door, “if anything I think he might actually feel something other than bad for you.” With that, he was gone, completely out the room.

If only Honda knew that something had started to brew between the two a long while ago, Jounouchi thought about it too much, it consumed every part of his being and able to focus one day at a time. He was a hopeless case, one like the many girls that followed Ryou around, only to find out that he just wasn’t into them at all - or any girl for that matter. Last that the blonde had heard Ryou had set eyes on a person out of his league, but it worked out for them and now he’s gone. They’re exploring the world together, how romantic as one would say. For that Jou envied the couple, he envied that they could get along and be civil. They could act like normal people for once.

What if he wanted that? Would anyone be able to give Katsuya a normal life? No, would Seto be able to leave his enlarged ego behind and give Jounouchi a fair chance having a decently normal love life? Why out of all people did it have to be him.

-

The halls in the hospital remained quiet, lights dimmed or off in several rooms. There laid Jounouchi with his fever dream, a mere side effect of the medication given to him for pain, he breathed heavily as he felt the cold hand travel up his chest to his neck. Long fingers coiled as they wrapped around the pale skin, brushing against the blonde's laryngeal. Jounouchi squirmed as the hot breath and quiet whispers snaked from his ear down his jawline, soft kisses pressed against the firm bone, gentle sucking and the wet tongue dragging across.

“Don’t..” The blonde quietly whined as he felt the pressure on top of him move away, his brown eyes fluttered open as he blinked through to fight sleep off, his pupils fully dilated. Desperate hands pulled the male downward for another soft kiss, but he denied turning his head and placing it on the bridge of his nose instead.

“Don’t go… please..” Jounouchi quietly groaned again, his words in a sleepy slur.

“You’re drugged and I don’t play that kind of game, Katsuya, you should know better.” The male quietly replied, moving off the blonde and walking towards the door, “I’ll see you around.”

“Kaiba..” He muttered, heavy sleep dragging him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumblr! 
> 
> main: immortalseto  
> ygo side blog: pharaohkaiba


End file.
